mipequeoponyfanlaborfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Equestria Girls:Dos Mundos
flashlight xs ABISO: Siempre he querido hacer mi fic y ya lo logre.Si quieren editar(los errores ortográficos) dejenlo en los comentarios plis y si algo no les agrade Cap.1:Ir a CHS En una casa habia una persona muy confundida y no descansaba por saber que le pasa a esa escuela, vio que algo extraño le paso dos veces y empezó a investigar ¿que le pasaba a esa escuela?¿por qué?y¿qué otras cosas pasaban ahí? Twilight:spike creo que tenemos que ir a esa escuela a ver que pasa ,pero que nadie sepa lo que hacemos o nos creerán locos ,bueno a mi spike creyo que su dueña se había vuelto loca con esa obsesión a la escuela "extraña". Toda su familia le decía que eso no le ayudaría en nada pero ella no hacía caso y spike estaba algo descuidado por que twilight le ponía mas atención a la investigación Mientras en CHS.......... twilight estaba ahí y se estaba despidiendo.. Twilight p:si no tengo deberes puedo venir a visitarlas mañana Sunset shimmer:buena idea ,te esperaremos si es que puedes Twilight p:hare lo posible y si es que puedo podremos ir a otras partes Pinkie pie:seguro,nos divertiremos twilight se mete al portal. Al día siguiente en una casa muy hermosa Twilight estaba concentrada y dos personas muy especiales van a visitarla ¿?:hola twi como estas? ¿?:hola Twilight Twilight:shining,cadance!!! (los abraza) Twilight:hace tiempo que no los veía Shining Armor:venimos aquí para darte una sorpresa Twilight:que es? Cadance saca unos boletos del parque de diversiones Twilight:genial,es mi parque favorito Cadance:y que horas no vas a estar aquí?(lo dice con una sonrisa) Twilight:esta bien me voy a cambiar para ir. En Canterlot High: Las chicas estaban en la entrada esperando que twilight les respondiera y de pronto el libro vibra Sunset shimmer:chicas!!!twilight nos respondió Applejack:puedes leerlo porfa Sunset shimmer:claro: Querida amiga Sunset shimmer Al fin termine mis deberes y mañana no tengo nada por hacer así que podré ir a visitarlas y me podría quedar mañana Pinkie pie:superduperultrafantastico Rarity:y a donde iremos? Pinkie pie:ya se a donde ir todas menos pinkie:¿¿¡¡donde!!?? Pinkie pie:al parque de diversiones!!! En eso sale Twilight del portal Todas:¡Twilight! Twilight p:¡CHICAS! (se abrazan) Twilight p:y que planearon para hoy?(dejo de abrazarlas) Pinkie:bueno..(saca siete boletos del parque de diversiones) En la noche en el parque.... pinkie estaba comprando algodón de azúcar con fluttershy ,sunset,rarity y Twilight p estaban en la rueda de la fortuna y rainbow y aplejack estaban en la montaña rusa ,mientras en la entrada..... Shinig armor:bueno al fin llegamos(cerrando la puerta del auto) Cadance:tienes razón había mucho trafico Twilight: genial hace tiempo que no veníamos aquí Shining armor:(pensando)espero que funcione para subirle el animo a twi adentro del parque... Rarity:que divertido Twilight p:tienes razón En eso twilight p ve a la otra Twilight y se va corriendo Rarity y Sunset shimmer fueron detras de ella Sunset:twilight que paso? Twilight p:me tengo que ir te escribiré lo que paso. Corre hacia la escuela y se mete en el portal Rainbow:que le paso a Twilight? Sunset:nose pero debe ser algo importante Fluttershy:creo que ya se que paso (mirando hacia otro lado) las chicas voltean hacia donde miraba Fluttershy y vieron nada mas y nada menos que.., Todas:¿¡¡Twilight!!? Ella no las logro escuchar se acercan shining y cadance Rarity:quienes son ellos? Sunset:no lose al día siguiente en CHS...... Fluttershy:pobre de twilight ya no podrá visitarnos Sunset:twilight me envió un mensaje... Querida Sunset shimmer Ayer me encontre con la otra Twilight y ya no podré ir a visitarlas a menos de que haya un problema o que ya no la vean muy seguido y nada mas escribiré '' Pinkie:ohhhhhh.....y que pasaría si la otra Twilight estaría aqui? Sunset:por que preguntas Pinkie? Pinkie:porque ahí esta (señalando a Twilight) Cuando Twilight entra a CHS se ve confundida por los gritos de las personas:¡regreso! ¡genial esta aquí! Y susurros: es ella verdad ¡si! viene y se va muy rapido no?si Twilight:(pensando)de que están hablando yo nunca he venido aquí que les pasa a estos chicos? Rarity:bueno si queremos volver hacernos amigas de Twilight hay que hacer un plan En eso a Pinkie se le ocurrió una gran idea Cap.2:la idea de Pinkie y nuevas amigas QTwilight estaba caminando por los pasillos algo confundida con algunos libros y depronto se encuentra con alguien '''Pinkie:'hola, debes ser nueva mi nombre es Pinkie Pie pero me puedes decir pinkie y el tuyo es......(lo dijo como siempre apurada) Twilight:'me llamo Twilight Sparkle y tengo prisa '''Pinkie:'uhhh ¿a que clase vas? 'Twilight:'a la clase de biologia 'Pinkie:'o yo también,¿te puedo acompañar?y al terminar¿puedo darte un recorrido? 'Twilight:'mmm.....seguro Pinkie iba saltando muy feliz y al lado estaba Twilight caminando hacia el salón de biología hasta que toco el timbre Pinkie se sento y a su lado guardo un asiento y lo señalaba para que Twilight se sentara ahí y así fue ahí se sento despues toco el timbre del almuerzo... 'Pinkie:'quieres sentarte conmigo '''Twilight:(pensando)bueno que mas ago es la unica que me a hablado de todos......si -le contesto a Pinkie Twilight y Pinkie se sentaron en una mesa sola y Rarity se acerco Rarity:(nerviosa)hola pinkie y (saluda a Twilight con la mano y ella hace lo mismo) Rarity:'podemos hablar '''Pinkie:'claro ahora vengo twilght 'Rarity:'Pinkie que haces con ella dijimos que haríamos un plan por que no nos esperaste?o almenos nos hubieras dicho? 'Pinkie:'en mi plan solo estoy yo y después algunas de ustedes y luego.......TODAS AMIGAS�� 'Rarity:'pero Pinkie todas te estan esperando y si les cuento de esto se podrían enojar 'Pinkie:'bueno diles que no hire mientras haré otro plan....adiós (cantando)la la la la la la la llega Rarity y se sienta 'Rainbow:'DONDE ESTA PINKIE! 'Applejack:'tranquila dash '''Rarity:(nerviosa)bueno.....ella.....bueno.....hoy no se sentara aqui ya sabes ......nuevo estudiante Applejack:'''no te refieres a Twilight o si? '''Rarity:(nerviosa)pfff....... no en otra mesa.... Pinkie:'ya volví perdón Twilight '''Twilight:'oh no hay problema en un rincón oscuro de la cafetería .... ¿?:parece que ella volvió es hora de nuestro plan ¿?:que plan? ¿?:(toz)torpe ¿?que dijiste? ¿?:no dije nada si no oyes sorda ¿?:déjame en paz..tu..... ¿?YA CÁLLENSE TONTAS O SI NO SE SALDRAN Y NO LAS DEJARE VOLVER!!! Despues del almuerzo En los pasillos.... 'Pinkie:'bueno la siguiente clase no es igual a la tuya me tengo que ir bye,te veo en la salida. 'Twilight:'adios Twilight iba al salón pero se topo con alguien 'Twilight:'ay!!perdon perdón perdón estaba distraída no te vi y soy nueva y...... ¿?:no hay problema......Twilight? 'Twilight:'quien eres tu? y como sabes mi nombre? ¿?:soy Flash SENTRY y no te acuerdas de mi? 'Twilight:'no yo nunca te he visto no te conozco 'Flash:'te ayudo(recoge los libros y se los da)y....vienes a esta clase? 'Twilight:'gracias y si tu también? 'Flash:'si te acompaño? 'Twilight:'si gracias los dos se meten al salón al salir.... 'Flash:'bueno te veo después voy a clase de música bye 'Twilight:'bye Twilight caminaba por los pasillos pero tres personas se acercaron ¿?:hola..debes ser nueva soy adagio y creo que nadie mas te dio la bienvenida y yo........y....ah ellas dos te la daremos y como te llamas 'Twilight:'bueno...me llamo Twilight Sparkle y si,Pinkie Pie me dio la bienvenida y se ve que quiere ser mi amiga....y quienes son ustedes? 'Adagio:'yo soy Adagio,la gruñona es Aria y la tonta es Sonata y somos.....las Dazzlings 'Twilight:'y que hacen ustedes? 'Adagio:'bueno cantabamos pero alguien nos hizo algo y nuestras voces suenan horribles y creo que damos consejos como que Pinkie Pie te puede engañar,ella conoce y luego te trata como tu esclava y ni siquiera se acuerda de tu nombre ohhh....y sus amigas no les agradas desde que llegaste te empezaron a criticar y no te quieren hablar porque dicen que eres fea y que apestas 'Sonata:'pero ella nunca....(aria le da un golpe con el codo) 'Adagio:'y nosotras estamos en contra de esas Rainbooms y si te unes a nosotras acabaremos con ellas gracias a ti si te nos unes....entonces que dices...? 'Twilight:'enserio que ellas dijeron eso? 'Adagio:'claro por que te mentiriamos y seriamos realmente amigas 'Twilight:'acepto 'Adagio:'eso quería oir,esperanos después de clases en la entrada adiós se van y Twilight se va a su clase mientras tanto...... Sonata:pero porque le preguntaste y le dijiste todo eso si ella nos conoce Adagio:no oiste a las Rainbooms ella no es la twilight que conocemos,quien nos derrotó y nos quito nuestras voces Sonata:oh...si claro en la sala de musica... Flash:ovio esta no es la Twilight que conocemos Applejack:claro que no hay que saber mas de ella,hay que hablar con ella Fluttershy:alguien ha visto a Pinkie? todas:no Applejack:Rarity........sabes algo de Pinkie Pie? Rainbow:vamos Rarity sabemos que hablaste con Pinkie Rarity:(nerviosa)esta bien Pinkie estaba sentada con Twilight todas(menos Rarity y Flash)¡¡¡PINKIE!!! Rainbow:y que que que hizo...hablo con ella lo aruino? Sunset:trainquila...solo dime que no hizo algo malo Rarity:nopi Alguien abre la puerta..... Pinkie:hola chicas Rainbow:¡Pinkie! Pinkie:mm....hola? Sunset:te dijimos que no había que hablar con Twilight Pinkie:ups.... Rainbow:ahora si pinkie!(la intenta atrapar) Aj:ya rainbow (la atrapa)no fue su culpa solo quizo ayudar ¿verdad Pinkie? Pinkie:sipi Applejack suelta a Rainbow Rainbow:y...ahora que?? Sunset:que tal si nos presentas Pinkie:buena idea presentare a Sunset shimmer, Rarity, Rainbow dash ,Applejack ,Fluttershy y Flash Sentry Flash:Pin... Pinkie:vamos chicas a ir con Twilight Flash:pero..Pinkie... Pinkie:shhhh..sin peros no repele y venga acá no llore mm.. los 7 se salieron del salón y fueron con Twilight Pinkie:hola Twilight estas lista? Twilight:(molesta)hola Pinkie pie no cambie de planes Pinkie:pero..por que? Twilight:por que tengo cosas mas importantes que esto tan tonto y patético.....Flash? Que haces con ellas? creí que éramos amigos? las mane6:¡¡¿AMIGOS?!! Twilight:si ahora ya no adiós...perdedoras Rarity:conociste a Twilight? Flash:si intente decirlo pero Pinkie no me dejo Todos miraron a Pinkie Pinkie:no estabas repelando? Cap.3.La nueva Dazzling en la casa de las dazzlings.... Adagio:Twilight tienes que hacer lo que digo o sino...te vas Twilight:esta bien y que debo hacer? Adagio:debes cantar Twilight:por que? Adagio:te diré algo es la unica forma con la que podemos derrotar a las Rainbooms Twilight:acepto,pero por que no pueden cantar? Sonata:es que nos rompieron los collares mira(traía el collar en la mano y lo enseña)y sin ellos no tenemos poder y no podemos tomar mas poder Aria:demasiada información Sonata Sonata:y tu cuando sabes cuando es mucha información? Aria:solo se mas que tu Sonata:me estas diciendo tonta?pues tu eres..., Twilight:¡¡YA CÁLLENSE!! Adagio:esa es la actitud Twilight y tienes que soportar esto todos los días (a Sonata y Aria)ella acaba de llegar y ya esta mandando son muy perdedoras Sonata:oh genial ahora hay otra líder adiós a mi sueño de hacer un plan Twilight:gracias Adagio Adagio:bueno ya con esa actitud es hora de que te hagas menos amable y mas mala te enseñare ven En sugar cubecorner..... Sunset:alguien mas vio que Twilight se porto muy mala todos:sip Applejack:que le habrá pasado?pinkie¿como era cuando la conociste? Pinkie:era muy amable tenía una voz muy pacifica tenía comprension y respeto Flash:tiene razón asi era Sunset:creo que se junto con mala compañía y hay que averiguar quien es Al día siguiente en Canterlot Hihg... Twilight estaba molestando a los demás Twilight:tu..te empezaste a burlar de mi!!vas a pagar chica:pe..pe..pero que te hize? Twilight:no es ovio te burlaste de mi y como no hay como pagarme te dejare ir esta vez..largo de mi vista! en eso se va acercando Fluttershy Fluttershy:okey Flutt solo hazlo Twilight:que se te ofrece?TIMIDA Fluttershy:eem...na..nada Twilight:lo sabia adiós loser timida Flttershy se queda llorando Sunset:Fluttershy que paso? Fluttershy:twi..twilight Sunset:iré con ella Sunset persigue a Twilight y logra hablar con ella Sunset:Twilight espera Twilight:que quieres chica débil que nunca logro nada ni siquiera con una tonta escuela Sunset:escucha se que eres mala con todos pero te doy una oportunidad con nosotras las Rainbooms Twilight:(pensando)recuerda las Rainbooms son ellas tengo una idea en la casa de las dazzlings Twilight:y así fue como le pedi la batalla Adagio:buen plan Aria:pero no tenemos voces Twilight:pero me tienen a mi Aria,Adagio y Sonata sonrieron en la casa de Applejack estaban las mane6 y Flash Rainbow:ella hizo que!? Sunset:aunque no lo crean ella me reto y creo que podremos conocer con quien se junta para comportarse así Applejack:no te quedaba de otra al aceptar Flash:Applejack tiene razón Sunset:hay que ir al gimnasio casi son las tres En el gimnasio... Rarity:cuando vendrán? Adagio:hablan de nosotras? Pinkie:no esperábamos a Twilight Adagio:creo que hablan de una nueva Dazzling la que esta atras de ti todos voltean atras todos:¡¡¿TWILIGHT?!! Twilight:(de brazos cruzados)no me da gusto verlos apestosos-lo dijo caminando hacoa las dazzlings Sunset:Twilight tejuntas con ellas? Twilight:soy Twilight la nueva dazzling para ti Cap4:La nueva voz de las dazzlings Twilight:no venimos aquí para ser "amiguitas"tenemos una batalla no? Sunset:bueno..entonces supongo que hay que comenzar Twilight:adelante Adagio:(susurrando)recuerda la canción twilight Applejack:no te preocupes todo saldra bien Sunseyt:eso espero.. entonces Twilight canto bajo un echizo estas y se con virtío en híbrida Rarity:sigues tu sunset te saldrá bien confío en ti y canto esta canción:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cmhopBcU2b0 (me gusta)y se convirtió en híbrida tambien Twilight:esto no se va a acabar Adagio:adiós Rainbow: nadamas porr esto venimos? Sunset:creo que tramaron algo no hubieran venido hasi nadamass con las dazzlings Twilight:creo que si calleron todas:jajajaja Adagio:si ahora tenemos mas poder Sonata:si fue buena idea traer ese libro les dije que lo tengamos antes de que nos desterraran Aria:vaya,me duele decir esto pero tenías razón Twilight:y de que se trata el libro Sonata:bueno de..(Adagio le pisa el pie) Adagio:nos puedes traer un bocadillo de la cocina porfa? Twilight:ok(se mete a la cocina) Adagio:tonta no le puedes mencionar sobre el libro Sonata:cual el de sirenas de equestria? Adagio:si no hay que decir que somos de otro mundo Aria:jajaja torpe Twilight:ya regrese Adagio:gracias en la boutique de Rarity.. Rainbow:por que estamos aquí? Sunset:se me ocurrió un plan,como se fueron muy extraño ya tengo un plan:Rarity,Pinkie pie y yo somos el equipo 1,Applejack,Rainbow,y Fluttershy el equipo 2 quien esta conmigo? mane5:yo Sunset:muy bien el equipo1 vigilen a las dazzlings y el 2a Twilight muy bien las dazzlings irán a un restaurante.. cambia la escena a un restaurante Adagio:muy bien Twilight en este restaurante siempre cantan así que te cambiaras con la cantante y cuando vayas a cantar aremos lo demás en la entrada.. señor:buenas noches señora Sunset:buenas noches mesa para tres por favor los guio a una mesa casi cerca de las Dazzlings Sunset:bien esta mesa esta muy cerca todas se sientan., applejack:muy bien chicas a entrar señor:lo siento pero ya esta lleno Rainbow:bien ahora como entraremos? adentro... Sunset:si escuchan algo de lo que dicen díganlo porfavor Adagio:muy bien Twilight ella es la cantante confundete con ella y ve a cantar Pinkie:escuche algo:Twilight ella es la cantante confundete y ve a cantar Rarity:ay que decirles a las chicas(saca su celular) suena el celular de Fluttershy Rainbow:quien es? Fluttershy:es un mensaje de Rarity Applejack:que dice? Fluttershy:Twilight cantara no tienen que dejarla y donde estan? Applejack:aja tengo una idea si nos dizfrazamos y entramos creeran que haremos un show y nos dejaran entrar y podremos ver a Twilight Rainbow:aww hay que ponernos trajes Fluttershy:entonces ay que buscar disfraces Sunset:que dijeron? Rarity:dicen que no las dejaron entrar asimque tienen un plan Pinkie:bueno no hay de que preocuparnos todavía no empiezan Rarity:ay no! Pinkie:que paso? Rarity:mi maquillaje tengo que ir al tocador Rarity se fue corriendo.. Rarity:necesito algo de sombra en eso Sonata entra y Rarity se esconde Sonata:se que el plan va a funcionar Rarityse salee y le dice a las chicas lo que paso y fueron a ver que planeban.. Sonata:este jabón huele delicioso Sunset:Sonata dinos que planean Sonata:(nerviosa)na..na..nada- puso una sonrisa nerviosa Rarity:Sonata sabemos lo que planeas y si no quieres hablar te haremos hablar,Pinkie Pinkie saca una paleta Sonata:ja creen que hablare por una tonta paleta Pinkie saca dos paletas Sonata:esta bien al salir Aria:Sonata te atoraste?duraste mucho ya casi empieza Sonata:(sarcasmo)jaja si mi trasero es suficienteme grande como tu boca Adagio:NO EMPIEZEN Sunset:oyeron eso? Pinkie:que Sonata se atoro?muy trajico Sunset:no Twilightcasi empieza iré alla se va corriendo atrás del escenario mientras tanto con el equipo2.. Rainbow:bien ahora a entrar Señor:quienes son ustedes? Rainbow:soy maga obvio y ellas son mis asistentes Señor:pero el mago ya está aquí usted quien es? Fluttershy:(usando la mirada)disculpe señor pero se a deber confundido con alguien mas IDIOTA asi que déjenos pasar Señor:(asustado)el paso es suyo Rainbow:así se hace Fluttershy Applejack:buen trabajo Fluttershy:ay no lo hice otra vez mientras Sunset corria se topó con alguien.. Sunset:uy!perdon Applejack:sunset? Sunset:Applejack?que haces aquí? Applejack:así pudimos entrar Sunset:bueno no vieron a Twilight? Rainbow:nop Rarity:cuanto se tardara? Pinkie:mucho por que apenas va Twilight al escenario (apunta aTwilight) Rarity:vamos tras ella Las dos corren hacia ella Aria:ay!ya no se que hacemos aquí Adagio:esto requiere tiempo Aria hasta Sonata es paciente atras del escenario.. Twilight:esto saldra perfecto Sunset:creo que no tan perfecto(sale de un lado con Fluttershy,Applejacky Rainbow Twilight:ay si están aqui para detenerme con su "magia"tonta Pinkie:oye se llama magia de la amistad(sale de otro lado con Rarity) Twilight:ya déjenme en paz porfavor solo vienen para molestarme Sunset:no es cierto Twilight:que dijiste? Sunset:las dazzlings solo te utilizaban para recuperar su magia Twilight:yor que ellas me dijeron que ustedes me criticaban Sunset:sólo querían influenziarte para obtenerte a ti que tienes el elemento de la magia Twilight:elemento de que? Sunset:te explicamos mañana después de derrotar a las dazzlings nos ayudas? Twilight:claro no me gusta que me utilizen Adagio:debe empezar ya Aria:ey Sonata nunca te pregunte de donde sacaste esas paletas Sonata:o las Rainbooms me las dieron Adagio:las Rainbooms?estan aquí?ahi que ir al escenario se van corriendo al escenario Adagio:Twilight estas a punto de cantar hola? Twilight:hola dazzlings Adagio:Twilighty tu traje Twilight:ya no estare con ustedes se pueden unir a nosotras y podrán tener magia Adagio:magia? Twilight:si la magia de le amistad salen todas de un rincón Twilight:vamos porfa Sonata:yo lo haré Aria y Adagio:¡¡¿Sonata?!! Sonata:si me iré Adagio:déjala no necesitamos a la mas torpe del grupo que nunca hizo nada Sonata:(llorando)gracias por las palabras tan conmovedoras Aria:ya es suficiente adagio se que le digo cosas como esas pero es de cariño por que ellasiempree fue la menor y era como una sombra me voy Sonata:ay vamos Adagio se que quieres(le pone la mano) Adagio empieza a llorar corre hacia ellas y las abraza Adagio:(llorando)perdónenme además saben por que no las abandone Sonata:por que si nos dejarías solas nos peleariamos y causaríamos un caos Adagio:además de eso por que las quiero y no las quería abandonar dejan de abrazarse y ven a las Rainbooms AriaAdagio y Sonata:queremos reformarnos Sunset:claro que las dejaremos pero primero a cenar todas se sentaron en una mesa y se divirtieron en la casa de Twilight...Twilight estaba en su cama pensando.. Twilight:creo que ya no es necesario investigar que pasa ahí , es la amistad Cap5: Aclarando las cosas Un día hermoso y tranquilo en CHS y las chicas y Flash estaban en la sala de música discutiendo sobre que pasaba Twilight:bueno es muy raro que sea una princesa poni de otro mundo alterno Sunset:bueno es verdad pero ya te lo explicamos Twilight:entonces los arcoiris que he visto son ustedes derrotándolas y derrotandote Sunset:exacto Flash:wow ni siquiera sabia eso solo lo de los arcoiris suena el timbre Rarity:ay que ir a clases en el almuerzo las chicas y Flash estaban sentados en la mesa de enmedio chica:hola chico:hola Twilight:aun no entiendo por que todos nos saludan Sunset:dicen que somos populares Rarity:y por eso nos saludan Twilight:y como se hicieron populares? mientras le contaban la historia las dazzlings iban caminando y todos los miraban con odio Adagio:ay quisiera que no hubieramos echoesoo Aria y Sonata:(tristes)yo también llegan y se sientan Twilight:y por eso todos gritaron cuando llegue Rarity:claro Adagio:ay ahora como nos reformaremos? Sunset:nose podrían hacer muchas cosas aquí en Canterlot High necesitamos ayuda Adagio:como que? Fluttershy:oh necesitamos ayuda con los animales Applejack:o nos podrían ayudar a hacer sidra Rainbow:o ir al equipo de fútbol necesitamos jugadores Rarity:con los vestuarios de las animadoras Pinkie:o con la fiesta de la directora Celestia Todos:(menos Pinkie y Twilight)¡¡¿QUE?!! Pinkie:no lo sabían tontitas Fluttershy,Rarity,Rainbow,Applejack,Adagio,Sonata Aria yFlas:no.nop Twilight:si Rarity:sabias de esto? Twilight:si Rarity:como? Twilight:(nerviosa)bueno..es que..mi..hermano se...caso...con su sobrina todos se quedaron sorprendidos Pinkie:y siempre lo celebran? Twilight:si aqui no? Pinkie:no nunca Adagio:oigan eso es como nunca le han echo una fiesta se la podremos hacer por primera vez aquí en CHS y los demas ya no creerán que somos malas Sunset:exelente idea Adagio Twilight:Pinkie como sabias que va a ser su cumpleñoas? Pinkie:bueno...(se agacha y saca un libro muy grande)aquí tengo todos los nombres y cumpleños de todos Rarity:cuando va a ser la fiesta? Twilight:bueno faltan tres días nos da tiempo Sunset:pero ay que pedir permiso Adagio:pero si le decimos se dara cuenta Sunset:no si es la subdirectora Luna en la oficina de Luna... Luna:claro que lo pueden hacer siempre he querido hacerle una fiesta así a mi hermana Adagio:muchas gracias es la forma que enseñaremos que no somos malas Luna:pues el gimnasio es todo suyo es mejor que empiezen ya todos se fueron al gimnasio Pinkie:vaya tenemos mucho trabajo pero traje mi pistola de confeti (la saca y dispara)¡A EMPEZAR! todos empiezan a decorar y Twilight y Flash se sentaron en el escenario.. Flash:hola Twilight:oh hola Twilight:te puedo preguntar algo? Flash:para que crees que estan los amigos Twikight:bueno cuando comprendiste eso de la mistad? Flash:una amiga muy cercana me ayudo a comprenderlo Twilight:y has tenido novia? Flash:bueno fue Sunset pero ya terminamos Twilight:o esta bien Pinkie:¡¡TWILIGHT!! ¡¡NO TE VAYAS A BESAR!! Twilight:(sonrojada)¡no! twilight se levanta Twilight:adiós Pinkie no me dejara en paz Flash:adiós Pinkie y Sonata inflaban globos,Adagio y Rarity se encargaron de las serpentinas,AriayRainbow se encargaron de los juegos,Fluttershy y Applejack de la comida y bebida yTwilight y Sunset se encargaron de la decoración Pinkie:wow es muy divertido inflar globos pero lo malo es que se teca el aire y no puedes respirar ni (respira fuerte)puedes hablar Sonata:tienes.....ra..zón Rarity:me encantan las serpentinas por que es como cabello rizado Adagio:tienes razón que lindos Aria y Rainbow pescaban manzanas Rainbow:(escupe la manzana)aja te gane, Rainbow Dash siempre es 20% genial Aria:(escupe dos manzanas) Aria Blaze puede con más de dos este es solo un calentamiento Rainbow:a si yo puedo con tres Aria:pruebalo se miran frente a frente Applejack:que tal este Fluttershy:nose la abuela Smith hace los mejores pays Applejack:tienes razón las ventas an aumentado Fluttershy:que tal este a todos les encanta Applejack:buena idea el mejor para todos Twilight:como se vería si pondriamosel cartel en la entrada o en el escenario? Sunset:que tal en el escenario Twilight:buena idea se vería genial Cap6:la fiesta de Celestia al siguintee dia Pinkie entregaba invitaciones "secretas"a todos en los pasillos de Canterlot High Pinkie:ven a la fiesta de la directora Celestia es sorpresa con la ayuda de las dazzlings Chico:gracias Pinkie:(saca una canasta y un micrófono )oigan todos están invitados a la fiesta de la directora Celestia es secreta recuerden no le digan a nadie! Luna:Pinkie que haces? Pinkie:entregando invitaciones Luna:tienes suerte de que mi hermana no este aqui se tuvo que ir a una junta Las chicas llegan y Luna se va Twilight:Hola Pinkie Pinkie:hola chicas estoy entregando invitaciones y ustedes que hacen? Applejack:veníamos a decirte lo mismo que te dijo la subdirectora Luna Pinkie:o una cosa mas la fiesta estará lista en dos días justo a tiempo Twilight:pero la fiesta es mañana ! Pinkiewow! ME TENGO QUE IR! Pinkie se va corriendodo al gimnasio las chicas la persigenn excepto Twilight se quedo en su casillero y cuando lo abrió golpio a alguien Twilight:uy perdon te lastime ?(cierra su casillero para ver quien era) Flash:no no hay problema Twilight:pero tienes sangre ahí Flash:es solo un rasguño pequeño no es nada Twilight agarra un poco de papel para secarle la sangre en su rostro en su pequeño rasguño y cuando termina se quedan mirándose frente a frente hasta que suena el timbre y reaccionan Twilight:hoy no puedo llegar tarde a clases adios Flash:adiós en clase.. Adagio:ay espero que esto funcione Sonata:por que no? Aria:por que nos rechazarian Sonata:o si por que eso es muy malo Pinkie:ay no se sientan tan mal nada mas querían eobar la magia Aria:si y eso estuvo mal Twilight hacia corazones en su libreta y Adagio la descubre y la empezó a molestar y las demás no se daban cuenta Adagio:Twilight acaso crees en el amor? Twilight:(sonrojada)yo..am...pff..no por que? Adagio:entonces por que en ese dibujo veo ciertos colores familiares como naranja,azul,ya sabes una guitarra acaso un guitarrista? Twilight:si yo te digo no le digas a nadie si? Adagio:esta bien Twilight:si el cierto guitarrista que conocemos y es nuestro amigo Adagio:Flash Sentry te doy un consejo es un gran chico Twilight:has salido con el? Adagio:no pero se que ayuda a todo el que necesita es muy valiente y nose serían una gran y hermosa pareja Twilight:gracias Adagio:te prometo que no dire nada soy alguien nueva Twilight:se que la fiesta saldra excelente Gruñon:mm señorita Dazzle y..., Twilight:Sparkle Twilight Sparkle Gruñon:a..si pongan atención por favor en los pasillos.. Luna:al fin volviste creí que duraba toda la mañana esa junta Celestia:no hubo..algunos inconvenientes con un profesor Luna:ohu Celestia:iré a ver el gimnasio pronto lo ocuparemos luna va y le tapa la puerta Luna:(nerviosa)oh.. no yo te haré ese favor por tu cumpleaños esta cerca Celestia:oh gracias tengo cosas pendientes en la oficina adios terminando de clases los 11 se fueron a la boutique de Rarity Pinkie:ay!estoy tan emocionada por la fiesta de la directora Celestia! Rainbow:ay no Rarity tiene telas! Aria:es ovio no?es una boutique Rainbow:no es diferente cuando se acerca algo importante y Rarity tiene tela solo significan.. Aria y Rainbow:¡¡¡VESTIDOS!!! ¡NO! Rarity:ay no es tan malo llevar vestidos a una fiesta importante además la invitación dice que es formal Rainbow:si me tengo que poner un vestido que no sea tan largo y..por favor que no lleve moños Aria y Applejack:por favor Rarity:esta bien pero se ivan a ver hermosas Rainbow:agh Rarity:pronto te haré tu traje Flash Flash:no gracias estoy bien Rarity:oh si tu lo dices En eso el celular de Twilight suena y ve el celular era un mensaje y lo lee Twilight:ay!Rarity vendré mañnaa tengo que irme a casa rápido y tengo que ir a esperar el autobús Flash:yo te puedo llevar para que no te tardes tanto Twilight:muchas gracias Pinkie:recuerden no acercarse a los labios de los dos Twilight:¡QUE NO! en el camino Twilight y Flash empezaron a conversar para romper el silencio que hbiaa Twilight:lindo auto Flash:gracias Twilight:y....tienes..hermanos? Flash:si un menor y una mayor Twilight:se puede decir que eres el de enmedio Flash:pues..si y tu tienes hermanos? Twilight:uno mi..H.M.A.P.S Flash:que es eso? Twilight:Hermano,Mejor,Amigo,Por,Siempre Flash:ah Twilight:si el me quiere mucho y por eso me sobre protege Flash:y ustedes son muy unidos verdad? Twilight:si.....¡mira ya llegamos! Flash:si necesitas que te lleve solo llámame Twilight:ok gracias se mete a la casa cerrando la puerta y sin ver alguien estaba ahi Twilight:(sonrojada)dio un suspiro y dijo--a esa sonrisa tan perfecta y cuando pienso en sus ojos azules me recuerdan al mar(lo saque de una cancion) Cadance:y dime quien es el del que tanto anelas? Twilight:(sonrojada)o! Cadance que haces aquí? Cadance:bueno tus padres me llamaron y dijeron que iban a salir toda la noche así que te enviaron el mensaje por que querían que estuvieras aquí temprano y todo bien y ¿me cuentas de ese chico?no esta tu hermano Twilight:ok Twilight le enpezo a contar mientras tanto en la boutique de Rarity... Rainbow:enserio Rarity parece que un arcoiris vomito sobre mi Rarity:o vamos a si es tu cabello....entonces dices que cuando naciste vomitaron sobre ti Rainbow:ja no solo significa que soy igual a mi padre Rarity:esta bien ya no quiero molestar solo los haré y ya ¡SIN MOÑOS NI COLORES NI NADA QUE NO TE AGRADE! Sunset:por favor ya no se peleen Rainbow:esta bien en la casa de Twilight .. Twilight:si y por eso me.. Cdance:¡¡TE GUSTA ASOMBROSO!! Twilight:si no es para tanto Cadance:ja que dijiste e esperado todos los mas de 365 días para este Twilight:ay como si le gustara Cadance:vamos eres hermosa,inteligente,y te dedicas mucho a todo Twilight:gracias Shining:ya llegue hola de que hablaban Cadance:del clima,mañana estará perfecto Twilight:si,algo soleado Shining:que bueno twily,ya es tarde ve a dormir Cadance:a no!rente una película y quiero que la veamos todos esta va a ser la mejor noche Twilight:si Shining:esta bien tu ganas después te vas a acostar Twilight:oki al dia siguiente Twilight se encontraba en la boutique de Rarity para medirse el vestido que le hizo Rarity:Twilight puedo preguntarte algo? Twilight:claro Rarity:por favor se sincera...te gusta Flash? Twilight:(sonrojada)que?.....yo....bueno.. Rarity:ay vamos se que sientes algo por el Twilight:bueno si(desepcionada)pero no se si le gusto Rarity:bueno mm....te diré un secreto Twilight:si? Rarity:bueno a.. fue interrumpida por alguien que abrió la puerta Sunset:chicas las estaba buscando la directora Celestia ira temprano a Cantelot high Twilight:ay que irnos Rarity:Sweetie Bell ya nos vamos y no olvides el regalo! Sweetie Bell:ya voy,ya voy(agarra el regalo de la mesa ) Rarity:gracias,cariño Sweetie Bell:a que horas será la fiesta ? Rarity:8:00p.m por que? Sweetie:es que las crusaders y yo le haremos un regalo a la directora Celestia de parte de las tres y nos va a dar tiempo Sunset:ok hay que irnos se van corriendo a Canterlot high Sweetie:uff....que...bueno...que llegamos Sunset:ay! corrimos lo....más rápido Twilight:lo bueno...es que...ya..llegamos Rarity:si es cierto Sunset:bueno hay que ir adentro dentro de CHS... Luna:bueno creo que ya todos estamos aquí Pinkie:a si es ya los conté a todos Luna:vayan a sus salones por favor Sweetie:emm..disculpe subdirectora Luna este regalo es para la directora Celestia Luna;oh que lindo detalle lo dejare en su escritorio Sunset:vamos chicas hay que irnos ya casi entramos a clases Luna se fue a la oficina Luna:wow se me hace raro que mi hermana no ha llegado Celestia:ay perdón por llegar tarde hermana Luna:y ahora que? Celestia:bueno..me estaba vistiendo y de pronto vi que mi blusa estaba manchada entonces la tuve que lavar y había un problema no había jabón y batalle mucho para encontrarlo Luna:wow espero ue estés lista para este día especial Celestia:claro por que no Luna:ven a la cafeteria te hize un pastelillo Celestia:o muchas gracias en la tarde.... Rainbow:es la clase mas aburrida clase que hubo Twilight:Rainbowno fue tan mala la clase de biología fue muy interesante Rainbow:si claro es por que tu sabes todo Adagio:bueno tenemos que arreglarnos son las 6:00pm Rarity:6:00pm?!HAY QUE IRNOS NO TENDREMOS TIEMPO POR QUE NOS QUEDAMOS AQUÍ A HACER LA TAREA!!? Twilight:tranquilízate iremos ya Rarity:vámonos todas iban allá pero Twilight se tropezó Twilight:auch!mi pierna Flash:estas bien? Twilight:uy!eso...creo Flash:quieres que te lleve? Twilight:gracias los dos se subieron al auto y fueron hasta la boutique Twilight:gracias por traerme Flash:mm..quisieras ir conmigo? Twilight:claro Flash:adiós Twilight se mete a la boutique Rarity:ay Fluttershy te ves muy hermosa no es asi Fluttershy:eso creo Rarity:bueno faltan ustedes Sunset:ok CMC:'''YA LLEGAMOS RARITY! Rarity:o hola niñas ,y su regalo? Scootalo:lo dejamos en el gimnasio Applebloom:va a lucir fabuloso CMC:SI!! Rarity:bueno pueden vestirse por favor? Sweetie:ok,vengan chicas Twilight:tienes una adorable hermana Rarity Rarity:lose su talento podría ser adorable y tiene una voz muy hermosa,podría ser cantante Aria:estas segura que este color me queda bien Sonata:claro es lo menos gruñona que te ves Adagio:wow si te sienta bien ese color te ves menos.. Aria:no...lo digas Applejack:vamos no es tan malo después de tantos años con Rarity se que se siente usar vestido y ya estoy acostumbrada Aria:si tu lo dices Pinkie:miren este vestido esta wow de lo mas..¡WOW! al fin Rarity se animo a no hacerlo tan largo ni decorativo Rainbow:eso es cierto luciremos 20% genial Rarity:si ahora lucimos fabulosas Pinkie:shi que bonitosh veshtidoshh Rarity:Pinkie no comas galletas te mancharas con migajas le limpia las migajas de la falda Adagio:tu también Sonata? Sonata:que?tiene chispas extra Sweetie:Rarity ya es hora todos se fueron Pero al llegar Twiligth fue detenida por.. Flash:Twilight Twilight:hola Flash Sunset:chicos apresúrense por favor se fueron corriendo hasta el gimnasio Sunset:ahora escóndanse Pinkie:¡SI Y...(Applejack le tapa la boca Applejack:(susurrando)te dejare si dejas de gritar Pinkie:okidoki digo(susurrando)okidoki afuera... Celestia:por que venimos aqui? Luna:es por el próximo evento en el gimnasio Celestia:en ese caso esta bien las dos se meten Celestia:aqui está algo oscu... Todos:¡SORPRESA! Pinkie:esta es la mejor sorpresa del mundo! Celestia:esta es una linda fiesta y...¡ese hermoso cartel "la queremos directira Celestia" quien lo hizo me encanta! Applebloom:lo hizmíos la Cuite Mark Crusaders y..... miraron a las dazzlings algo preocupadas Applebloom:las dazzlings Celestia:en este caso les quiero agradecer Luna:que lindo Celestia:y quien hizo la fiesta?creo que la fiestera Pinkie Pie acerté? Pinkie:si pero al mismo tiempo no,fuimos nosotras y algunas personas especiales como las dazzlings Celestia:muchas gracias por esta fiesta todos empezaron a gritar de felicidad pero.. Celestia:espere no pueden festejar....¡por que no hay musica Pinkie:vamos DJ Pon-3 todos empezaron a bailar las dazzlings convivian y todos lucían felices Flash:em...Twilight Twilight:(sonrojada)si? Flash:queria decirte si.. Pinkie:oigan ya probaron el pastel sabe delicioso adiós Twilight:que me querias decir Flash:olvídalo vamos por pastel? Twilight:(decepcionada)si todos se fueron a las 10:00 y twilight estaba en su cuarto y llega... Cadance:y bailaste con el? Twilight:algo asi Cadance:sabes que me puedes contar Twilight:esta bien Cap7:20% mas genial no es tan genial todo empezaba en un día normal antes de que se acabara tuvieron un examen Rainbow:por que ponen examenes así son tan dificiles que saque una B Twilight:vamos porfavor no fue tan dificil Rainbow:y tu cuanto sacaste que se te hizo tan fácil Twilight:A+ Rainbow:jajaja Twilight:de que te ríes? Rainbow:sabia que eras toda una cerebrito y no algo mejor como yo Twilight:disculpa... Rainbow:significa que no eres genial al igual que yo Twilight:no es cierto Rainbow:si es cierto.....¿quien responde todas las preguntas tan difíciles que nadie mas responde? Twilight:bueno.... Rainbow:y quien esta en primer lugar? Twilight:ah! solo estas celosa que yo pueda tener algo mas que tu....¡"INTELIGENCIA"! y pueda tener mas opotunidades Rainbow:yo tengo oportunidades en los deportes donde no se puede sacar de un libro por eso no puedes jugar soccer Twilight:claro que si se......puedo ser genial Rainbow:pruébalo suena el timbre Rainbow:adiós mañana veré si es cierto Twilight:(susurrando)ya lo veras al día siguiente todos estaban excepto twilight Sunset:alguien ha visto a Twilight ? Flash:ayer la vi muy callada Fluttershy:si no dijo casi nada Sonata:como si algo estuviera pasando Applejack:Rainbow por que estas enojada? Rainbow:alguien me robo el puesto de capitana en todos los equipos Adagio:quien será? Rarity:¡TWILIGHT! Rainbow:no Twilight no puede ser Sunset:si sin ofenderla Rarity:no miren a Twilight Twilight:que hay chicas? todos:¡¿TWILIGHT?! Rarity:que te paso ? por que estas toda despeinada y tu ropa es diferente Twilight:bueno se preguntaran quien es la nueva capitana Rainbow:si! Twilight:pues soy yo y estoy así por que ayer fui a muchas aventuras hasta jugamos 4 partidos de fútbol soccer y fuimos a tantas partes asombrosas Rainbow:ay si Twilight:que te parece Rainbow? twilight se va y deja a todas confundidas Applejack:Rainbow no te muevas Sunaet:que paso Flash:que le hiciste a Twilight Rainbow:yo no haria nada Pinkie:segura por que yo huelo a*sniff sniff* ¡culpa! Sonata:enserio yo también ustedes tambien Todos:no Sonata:eso significa que somos... Pinkie y Sonata:gemelas Aria:dos Sonatas ¡no! Por que a mi? Pinkie:dame esos cinco Sunset:chicas no se salgan del tema Rainbow porfavor dinos o si no... Rainbow:o si no que? Rarity:Pinkie le contarias a Rainbow toda tu vida Pinkie:seguro todo empezó en una granja de rocas... todos se empiezan a ponerse tapones en lo oidos excepto Rainbow Pinkie:y comíamos rocas a la parrilla esa noche por que fue muy sensacional Rainbow:esta bien! tápenle la boca ¡hablare!¡hablare! Applejack le tapa la boca Rainbow:le dije que era una cerebrito y me dijo que ella podía ser genial Applejack:bueno tenemos que volverla a hacer la misma Rainbow:lo haré yo sola fue mi culpa y además ni será tan difícil cambia la escena al campo de fútbol en la clase de deportes maestro:bueno la Sr.Twilight Spárale les ha ganado a todos quien quiere ir contra ella todos se veían agotados y solo se escucho a... Rainbow:yo unos minutos después twilight gano Twilight:si! Rainbow:no funciono haré otro plan despues de clases Twilight se sentó junto a las canchas de fútbol algo decepcionada Twilight:ay no necesito este peinado(saca un cepillo y se peina) por que dije eso en eso llega flash Flash:hola Twilight al oír eso Twilight se despeina Twilight:hola que hay? Flash:Twilight se que no tienes que fingir se que no te quieres comportar asi Twilight:como lo sabes? Flash:bueno yo se que nunca te comportarías así hasta esta ocasión Twilight:si tienes razón bye tengo que irme Flash:(rayos se me olvido decirle) al siguiente día rainbow tenía un plan para Twilight Rainbow:entonces entendieron el plan todos:si Twilight:si hola estoy bien Pinkie:oh mira Sunset esto es lo que debemos de leer Sunset:cierto Twilight:que hacen? Sunset:estudiando Twilight:ja es lo mas patético que he oído Rainbow:si nosotras no debemos estudiar ya que por otro lado tenemos genialidad Todos entran a clases y Rainbow se sienta atrás de Twilight y el maestro les llega con una noticia Gruñon:buenos días alumnos les vengo con un examen todos:no gruñon:pero estudiaron no? todos:si..mm..talvez gruñon:okey ahí van les da los examenes Rainbow:ay aunque no allá estudiado o me importa si saque no se...una D verdad Twilight? Twilight:no,no,no por que? Rainbow:ya sabes por que somos geniales no cerebritos Twilight:sabes prefiero ser genial no me importa Rainbow se quedo con una cara de what? Rainbow:por que? Twilight:por que es mi decisión Rainbow:(ay ahora que) despues de clases Twilight venia como antes Rainbow:Twilight que paso? Twilight:bueno descubri que no ser yo no me darían los mismos resultados Rainbow:y tu examen? twilight saca su examen y es un... Rainbow:A+ eres tu! Twilight:si Rainbow:Twilight perdoname por decirte cerebrito Twilight:ay no importa eso es lo menos por que tenemos que ir a sugarcubecorner Pinkie hará una fiesta Rainbow:adivino es la fiesta para.. Rainbow y Twilight:el día de las fiestas se empiezan a reír y van directo a sugarcubecorner fin Cap8:cuidadoras de animales Yera un día hermoso todos iban a la escuela excepto.. Fluttershy:buenos días pajaritos y conejitos es un día hermoso no lo creen tengo que irme se me haratardee cuando fluttershy iba a darles de comer ella.. Fluttershy:achu! mama:Fluttershy cariño estas bien Fluttershy:si mama estoy..... achu! Mama:ay no! Papa:que pasa? Mama:creo que fluttershy tiene resfridoo lo lamento no podras ir a la escuela Fluttershy:pero upy los animales mama:encontraemoss a alguien tenemos que irnos ten tu desayuno quédate en cama en CHS... Sunset:esto es extraño Fluttershy no ha venido Adagio:algo le habrá pasado Sonata:si seguramente grave se la comió un zombie Flash:no creo Twilight:y si se enfermo Aria:al fin algo con sentido Sonata:entonces lo que yo dije no tenía sentido todos(menos Pinkie y sonata):no Pinkie:entonces no lloren cuando venga un Apocalipsis zombie Rainbow:si seguramente Applejack:enserio esto es grave tenemos que averiguar que pasa en eso suena el celular de sunset Sunset:wow este mensaje lo dice todo....twilight tenia razon tenemos que ir a casa de Fluttershy Twilight:vamos con la directora celestia hay que pedir permiso Todos se van menos flash twilight:no vas venir? Flash:no puedo Twilight:entiendo adios Flash:(si quiero ser su novio tengo que estudiar mas) fueron con la directora y les dijo que si y fueron a la casa de fluttershy y después les fijo lo que había pasado Fluttershy:y me podrían hacer un favor? todos:claro Fluttershy:podrían cuidar a los animales por mi? todas estánban nerviosas Fluttershy:si no pueden no lo hagan no quiero mole.. Rarity:claro que lo haremos cariño no te preocupes quedate en cama Fluttershy:no enser.... Rarity:ay no seas tan modesta relajate Fluttershy:ok? Todo cambia a donde están las 9 algo preocupadas Sonata:sabia que debia aprender como cuidar animales Twilight:creo que alguien nos ayudara..¡SPIKE! llega corriendo su fiel compañero tan feliz de oír a su dueña y que esta lo carga y lo acaricia Sunset:que hace aquí? Twilght:despues de clase no voy directo a casa y el se quedaría solo así que antes de venir se lo dejo a Fluttershy para cuidarlo Aria:enserio el nos ayudará? Twilight:vamos a probarlo Adagio:como lo haremos? Sonata:miren a esos gatos peleandose Adagio:oigan ustedes dos dejen de pelear Spike ladra y solo con eso se calmaron Sunset:wow realmente sorprendente Twilight:sigue así spike buen perro Aria:genial,que sigue? Adagio:de que? Aria:la lista que nos dio Fluttershy Twilight:aquí esta saca una lista algo larga Twilight:alguien sabe donde esta la comida para perros? Sonata:(cargando una bolsa grande)creo....que..ya la......encontré Aria:si puedes? Sonata:sisisisi soy.....fuerte Twilight:bueno son la mitad de los platos Sonata:ten spike,toby,robi,daysy y margot los cuatro se acercaron a comer Adagio:se ven tan lindos comiendo Rarity:tienes razón y con unos trajes.... Applejack:ni lo pienses Rarity tenemos que ayudar a Fluttershy no a vestir las mascotas que cuida Rarity:mhh...prosigue Twilight:ok siguen los gatos Pinkie:si gatos miren soy un gato(saca unas orejas de gato)miauuu Rainbow:los gatos no me agradan mucho Applejack:pero tenemos que ayudar a Fluttershy Rainbow:ok todo por una mejor amiga todos se fueron a ver los gatos y unos minutos despues.... Twilight:auch pensé que eran faciles Pinkie:lo se ahora mi carita tiene rasguños Sonata:la mía tambien Rarity:que les paso?esos gatos me escucharan se mete a un cuarto donde estaban los gatos por un minuto Applejack:enserio ella solo se maquilla y ahora nosotras estamos rasguñadas en eso sale rarity Twilght:Rarity saliste....sin..ningún..rasguño Rarity:si después de años de cuidar a Opal me encarge de ellos Twilight:y la comida? Rarity:echo y les puse una almoada tan suave como la que le encanta a Opal Aria:sorprendente Rarity:gracias es lo menos que podía hacer para que un asunto no este en problemas Applejack:cual es? Rarity:bueno su rostro en donde se mas se maquillarían? Rainbow:sabes que eres la única que te maquillas?como dsea siguiente Twilight:bueno sigue angel? Rainbow:es el conejo mimado de Fluttershy la manipula facilmente no es para ofenerlaa todas van a un cuarto muy grande con una cama tan comoda llena de.... Twilight:zanahorias? Aria:por que tantas? se acercan muchos conejos a comerlas Adagio:vaya lo que hace Fluttershy para ganarse la vida Rainbow:esto le encanta a ella Twilight:y ángel? Rainbow:ahi dijo Rainbow señalando una cama donde estaba angel Twilight:hola amiguito ten tu comida ángel la lanzo por que no le gusta la ensalada Twilight:solo di que no tenias hambre Rarity:creo que no te enseñaron los modales conejo engreído Pinkie:malo muy........,........maloooooooooooo Sonata:talvez con algo de comprensión sonata lo carga mientras lo arrulla y le da la ensalada y termina durmiéndose y lo deja en la cama Rainbow:como lo lograste? Sonata:bueno a veces se necesita algo para comprender a las personas o conejos y creo que si es chiflado Aria:bastante creo que ni siquiera un bebe haria esto Adagio:tienes razón Twilight:ahora los pájaros fueron a la casa de los pájaros Rarity:(llorando)ay mi cabello no me picoteen Sonata:auch mi cabeza Aria:creo que te pica un pájaro carpintero por que tu cabeza es hueca en eso dos pajaros la empiezan a picotear Sonata:(mirando hacia arriba)si cumples los deseos gracias carma Adagio:que raro no siento que me piquen Rainbow:por que tienes el cabello esponjado y tienes un casco Adagio:oh cierto Rarity:ni siquiera lo piensen ¡nadie se atreveria y ni siquiera con mis amigas Applejack apareció con comida para pájaros en las manos corriendo Applejack:pajaritos!pajaritos!vengan por la comida cada quien a sus casas todos se fueron a sus casas Pinkie:genial como lo hiciste? Applejack:bueno no solo en la granja nos encargamos de las manzanas también hay animales que acorralar y esto fue como eso Twilight:se vio muy sencillo Applejack:y lo fue Rarity:ya casi acabamos?por que se me hace algo tarde Twilight:casi solo una cosita todas:¡¿que?! Twilight:los hamsters Rarity:la ultima vez que los cuide fue un total desastre Twilight:bueno no puede ser tan difícil o si? Aria:en ese caso llevaremos a spike ven spike este queria mordelaa y grupo mirandola enojado Twilight:¡SPIKE no muerdas!creo que no le agradas Sonata:a mi no me sorprende así es Aria con los animales no se llevan bien Aria:y tu? Sonata se acercó a Spike e hizo lo mismo que con Aria Adagio:ay vamos que tan difícil es? Adagio se acercó lentamente a la iba a morder pero se acercó un poco mas y la empezo a oler y la empezó a lamer sonata y aria se quedaron boquiabiertas Twilight:le agradas muy bien a spike,bueno a los hamsters Rainbow:sonó algo extraño todos se fuerona ga hí eyn se metieron Applejack:muy bien personas como Rarity quedense aqui Rarity:por qué crees que no puedo cuidarlos? Applejack:es solo que no te querrás meter ahí verdad?(señaló a la casa sucia de hamsters) Rarity:esta bien tienes razón Twilight:spike porfavor spike ladro y todos los hámsters salieron de ahí corriendo mientras twilight,Aria,Rainbow y applejack limpiaban y las demás estaban cuidando a los hámsters Sonata:por favor dejen de golpearme hamstersitos (la dejaron de golpear y se tranquilizaron Sonata:no creí que funcionaria Rarity:bueno ellos no se calman tengo que encontrar una manera de desaserme de ellos (a lado habia una caja de galletas y las agarro y se las dio a los hámsters para que se tranquilizaran)si eso Twilight:acabamos!ya podemos irnos Pinkie:súper haré una fiesta! en eso se sintio un temblor y venia ángel con un ejercito de animales Twilight:ahhh!!! Pinkie:si no sobrevivo diganle a Maud que la amo(empezó a llorar) Aria:ay!parece que será el fin por lo menos ya no tendré que escuchar a Sonata Sonata:oye!porfavor cumple mis deseos autora autora:(yo)lo lamento tendre que escribir y no hables conmigo pensaras que estas loca y será tu funeral Sonata:pero lo que le paso a Aria? autora:solo le di su merecido por eso los hamsters te hicieron caso bueno deja de hablar conmigo créeme todo saldrá bien confía en mi Sonata:confiare en ti pero.........después........quiero una orden de tacos Autora:ya se cuales son los que te gustan solo seguira los animales los iban a atacar y de pronto pasa Fluttershy:hola chicas y....¡¡¿ÁNGEL?!! ya te dije sobre esto si no dejas a mis amigas enpazz la usare eneso se retiran por que le tienen miedo Fluttershy:chicas perdón Twilight:por que? Fluttershy:sabia que esto pasriaa y las puse a cargo Adagio:fluttershy somos tus amigas haríamos lo que fuera por ti Twilight:además fue.. Pinkie:muuuuuyyyyyyy ¡¡DIVERTIDO!! Fluttershy:gracias chicas Pinkie:cuando te recuperes haré una fiesta de salud y todas están invitadas todas:siii Cap9:el arma de Fluttershy Fluttershy:por favor tengo mis libros ahí ¿?:no estoy hablando con Silver y este lugar es el mas secreto Fluttershy:vamos Diamond Tiara ya hablamos sobre esto Diamond Tiara:ya dije no y no te atreverías a.... En eso Fluttershy lo hizo Silver:como quiera ya nos íbamos verdad? Diamond Tiara:si si si como sea adios se fueron corriendo nerviosas e intimidadas Fluttershy:lo hiciste Flutt las intimidaste....otravez que mal 1¿?:a mi me pareció una buena defensa 2¿?:si eres muy buena para eso 3¿?:lo haces mejor Fluttershy:¿quienes son? 1¿?:ella es Trixie(2) ella es Lightning Dust y yo soy Gilda Fluttershy:son nuevas? a excepción de Trixie si la conozco Gilda:si y nos preguntábamos si quieres unirte a nosotros?alguien con ese carácter debe estar en neutro grupo Fluttershy:no lose Trixie:vamos siempre te tratan como un tapete Lightning:y ya no te tratarán como tal Gilda:si vienes con nosotras Fluttershy:es..esta bien Gilda:así se habla En el almuerzo Twilight:alguien ha visto a Fluttershy Flash:no la vi desde que hablo con Silver Spoon y Diamond Tiara Sonata:que extraño Aria:que además de ti Sonata:si..,.OYE!! escritora recompénsame Autora:hoy es martes de tacos y te dejan llevar los que quieras y tienen tus favoritos y continua Pinkie:oki Sonata:oye no interrumpas mi conversación con ella Pinkie:o es que ella me prometio una fiesta y ya mejor no la molestemos nos podría pasar algo malo Sonata:es cierto Aria:te digo siempre hace eso Adagio:lose Applejack:parece que piensan lo mismo Rarity:si pareciera como si le estuvieran hablando a alguien en el cielo en eso entran 4 chicas a la cafetería Rainbow:creo que tenemos problemas Rarity:ay no Applejack:ay si Pinkie:oye Rainbow esa no es... Rainbow:lo era y esas dos y nose por que Trixie esta ahí las Dazzlings y Twilight:quienes son? Rainbow:ellas me dieron la espadaa Pinkie:si Gilda hizo que castigarqn a Rainbow por que se había robado un trofeo para su escuela por que Canterlot High se ha ganado los trofeos de soccer Rainbow:y gracias por ayudarme con eso Pinkie gracias a ti hubiera terminado con 2 semanas castigada Twilight:y la otra Flash:ella casi pierde por la trampa que le hizo a Rainbow......ella le metio el pie justo cuando iba a anotar Sonata:que malvada Adagio:ni tan malvada nosotras hicimos algo peor Aria:es cierto Applejack:y por que no vamos a hablar con ella? Rarity:no creo que sea buena idea Applejack:entonces me iré sola... Twilight:no,yo voy contigo vamos fueron caminando sin miedo hacia las 4 que estaban sentadas en un rincón pero alguien las detuvo Rainbow:esperen! Twilight:que pasa? Rainbow:yo también quiero ir Fluttershy es mi mejor amiga y luego llegaron a su destino Applejack:Fluttershy nos tenias preocupadas Fluttershy:por que?necesitan un tapete viejo y feo que usan para manipular Rainbow:a que te refieres? Gilda:ay dash,dash,dash ella ya no quiere juntarse con ustedes la utilizan como un tapete Twilight:¡YA DÉJENLA EN PAZ! Trixie:ay twily Twilight:no me llames así soy Twilight Sparkle Lightning:ya váyanse no queremos apestosas o diría rainapestosas Rainbow:creo que lo dicen mal por que las apestosas son ustedes tres Fluttershy no debe ser tratada así Gilda:vayanse o querrán un trofeo menos Rainbow:devuelveme a mi amiga en eso toco el timbre para entrar Rarity:salvadas por la campana Fluttershy:ya me voy yo llego puntual Gilda:perdedoras Rainbow:infantil despues de unas clases ya era la salida y despues a Rainbow le tocaba entrenamiento en las tardes entrenador:10 vueltas a la escuela ¡ya! todos dieron las vueltas y después jugaron 2 partidos y ya se iban a sus casas pero alguien detuvo a la chica de cabello arcoiris ¿?:Rainbow espera Rainbow:¿Soarin? Soarin:quería preguntarte algo Rainbow:que es? Soarin:bueno has estado muy distraida llegaste a anotar 2 goles Rainbow:ni lo menciones,es que Fluttershy se junto con esas dos chicas de intercambio y se comporta muy utilizando ya sabes.... Soarin:WOW no me parecía tan mal hasta que log sesc uche Rainbow:ya se y no se que haPcienrk iees:toy tan mal me siento muy feo por que ha sido mi amiga desde que tenía 7 años Soarin:pues dile lo que sientes cuando ella la utiliza por que conozco a Fluttershy y ella comprenderá Rainbow:muchas gracias adiós -dijo esto tan apresurada que sin darse cuenta le dio un beso a Soarin y se sonrojo Soarin:(sonrojado)a-adios-y se quedo sin aliento al día siguiente Rainbow:hola chicas todas:hola Rainbow:ya se como hacer para que vuelva Fluttershy Twilight:como? Rainbow:diciéndole como nos sentimos cuando utiliza... Pinkie:fiesta de.... Applejack:no lo digas Pinkie ya no masfiestass Pinkie:lo lamento pero esta en mi "PINKIE DICCIOFIESTA PIE" Twilight:vamos antes de que no cuente su historia Pinkie:la quieren oír? todas:no Pinkie:bueno empezó cuando.... Rainbow:que extraño mueve la boca pero no habla Sonata:gracias autora Aria:vamos antes de que empieze a hablarcon su amiga todas fueron con Fluttershy quien se encontraba hablando con sus "amigas" Trixie:que bueno que estas con nosotras y no con esas brujas Fluttershy:si fui tan ciega viendo y sin decir ni darme cuenta que era un tapete Gilda:si pero lo bueno es que ahora estas con las verdaderas amigas Lightning:pero no quiero que vuelvas con esas rainbooms Sunset:creo que así no se trata una "amiga" Fluttershy:que hacen aquí?! Rainbow:venimos por ti Fluttershy:¿por mi? Lightning:no les hagas caso Rainbow:solo dire que.....extraño mucho a mi amiga y quisiera decir que quiero que volvieras con nosotras por que somos tus amigas y nos falta la mejor Gilda:ya dejala en paz Dash ya no te quiere Fluttershy:no ustedes no son mis amigas vayanse ya no las quiero no quiero volverlas a ver en CHS todas se fueron excepto alguien Trixie:Fluttershy creo que yo también fui como tu tan inocente con ellas Fluttershy:te perdono y creo que ya no querrías juntarte con personas así Trixie:ok adios Iron Will:creo que a Iron Will le gusto eso Fluttershy:oh porfavor maestro no me castigue Iron Will:castigarte?no,no,no quiero que protegass a los demás alumnos porque no se pueden defender como tu y sufren Fluttershy:seria un placer Iron Will:ahora Iron Will tiene que ir de compras hoy hay ofertas Fluttershy:Rainbow gracias por hacerme ver Rainbow:para que mas están las amigas? Pinkie:para abrazos Y las abrazo Cap10:parejas Pinkie buscaba a sus amigas despues de clases Pinkie:¡CHICAS,CHICAS! Rarity:¿que sucede? Pinkie:por que no llevaron a ya saben a la fiesta de San Valentín bueno,es que...,por que-todas balbuceaban sin parar Pinkie:vamos no me digan que no tienen a alguien especial Twilight:bueno...no Pinkie:y si consiguen a alguien las dazzlings:no! Rainbow:por que lo hariamos? Pinkie:1-encontraran el amor y 2-ya no haré fiestas por un mes Twilight:espera..antes de que digan algo mas por que tu no lo haces? Pinkie:yo ya tengo tontita Rarity:eso cuando paso? Pinkie:en el día indicado Applejack:¿quien es? Pinkie:Cheese Sandwich Rainbow:buena elección misma altura de lunáticos Pinkie:gracias Rainbow todas:trato echo! Pinkie:muy bien nos vemos adiós todas:adiós todas se fueron y pensativas Twilight:(ahora que aré ¿por qué acepte? sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por alguien Flash:perdón no vi que estabas ahí Twilight:no yo me perdono Flash:de todos modos te buscaba por que quería preguntarte si no tienes nada que hacer ¿quisieras ir conmigo a tomar una malteada? Twilight:por supuesto Flash:entonces vamos los dos se fueron pero sin darse cuenta de que se agarraban las manos mientras con Rarity se encontraba en los pasillos mas bellos ya que eran los amantes de la moda y Rarity metia algunos libros a su casillero Rarity:(creo que Pinkie tenia razón tnegó que consequir a alguien especial como....-en eso se le cae un libro ella lo iba a recoger pero alguien le ayudo Fancy:disculpe señorita Rarity pero se le callo esto Rarity:muchas gracias Fancy Pants Fancy:solo llamame Fancy Rarity:ok..Fancy es que iba tan apresurada y creo que el hambre me esta ganando Fancy:yo la invito quisiera ir a un restaurante conmigo? Rarity:muchas gracias espera un momento en eso se da la vuelta para encontrarse con.. Rarity:Sweetie cariño puedes ir con tus amigas crusaders recuerda tu celular,llamó te vas Sweetie:gracias adiós Rarity:ya podemos ir mientras con Applejack,su maestra les pidió que hicieran un proyecto en parejas ¿?:applejavk te sientes bien te he visto algo pensativo Applejack:todo bien Caramel no pasa nada Caramel:ok entonces a empezar o si no reprobaremos Applejack:ja tienes razón además la abuela me pidió 19 cajas de manzana si que son muchas Caramel:si quieres te ayudo Applejack:muchas gracias mientras en sugarcubecorner ¿?:muy bien ahora es mi turno a ti Soarin Soarin:que no sea nada malo he Cheese Cheese:ok....quetall si vas con cierta capitana Arco iris y le dcess tus sentimientos Soarin:esta bien...hasta que vanga Flash Cheese:cierto nada mas fue e invito a Twiligh por que tarda? Soarin:ya los vi(señalo a los dos que compraban malteadas) Soarin:vamos a escondernos para ver como le va ambos se escondieron detrás de un sillón Twilight:gracias por invitarme pocos hacen eso Flash:enserio casi no sales? Twilight:no solo me quedo estudiando,jugando con Spike o a veces mis padres me dicen que salga al parque con Spike ¿verdad? Spike solo dio un ladrido para seguir comiendo una de sus galletas mientras Twilight lo acariciaba Flash:puedo acariciarlo? Twilight:claro,sin morder he? Spike dio un ladrido para afirmar y luego ser acariciado por Flash cuando Flash iba acariciarlo este puso una pequeña cara de rabia para luego Flash asustarse Flash:aaaaa! Twilight solo puso su mano en su boca para que Flash no notara que se reía y los dos detrás del sillón no aguantaron reírse Flash escucho Flash:espera un momento fue detrás del sillón para cerlos Soarin:que macho eres Flash:que hacen aqui?! Cheese:bueno era mi urno rete a Soarin después de ti y va ir con ella Flash:y por que no van? Soarin:por que?no quieres que veamos tu besito Flash:solo váyanse si? ok-dijeron los dos para después irse afuera pero para la mala suerte de Flash Twilight:¡¿A SI QUE ESTO SOLO ERA UN RETO!? Flash:espera Twily Twilight:no nada de espera Twily me voy de aquí vamonos Spike-este se paro y fue detrás de Twilight que despues lo cargo-por que no lo mordiste ya no importa vamonos Flash se fue detrás de ella para perseguirla Flash:déjame explicarte Twilight:no!solo invitan a una chica para probar que son muy machos y abandonarlas luego¡esto podría ser peor! empieza a llover y Twilight saca un paraguass de su mochila y mete ahí a Spike Twilight:¡GRACIAS! Flash:ellos sabían que me gustaban asi que me retaron pero yo siempre ¡ESTUVE ENAMORADO DE TI! Twilight solo se quedo parada para luego correr e ir abrazar a Flash y después lentamente le dio un beso Twilight:yo tambien pero me daba miedo dar el primer paso Flash:puedes dar el primer paso conmigo siempre y también me daaa miedo Twilight:bueno... Flash: me harías el favor de ser mi novia? Twilight:por supuesto,busquemos un lugar que llueve fuerte, caminaron un poco y después se dieron cuenta de agoo Twilight:oye esta no es la casa de Pinkie? Flash:si si es vamos a tocar ambos tocaron y salió Pinkie Pinkie:hola chicos Twilight:hola Pinkie podemos entrar? Pinkie:por supuesto la casa de una mejor amiga es la casa de su mejor amiga ¡pasen hare galletas de chocolatee! los dos pasaron y se sentaron en la sala Pinkie:y por que la inesperada visita? Twilight:bueno es que... Pinkie:me respondes luego ya van a salir las galletas Pinkie fue a la cocina y Twilight le empezó a hablar en susurro a Flash Twilight:Flash no hay que decirle Flash:por que? Twilight:Pinkie le dira a todos y no quiero que hagan comentarios o algo asi Flash:ok Pinkie:ya volví -dijo cantando Twilight:gracias Flash:mmm..saben deliciosas Pinkie:gracias mi hermana me dio la receta secreta aunque Maud me dio las recetas con rocas los dos casi las escupian hasta que Pinkie lo impidió Pinkie:tranquilos cambie las rocas por lo que hace las galletas mas deliciosas solo pongo rocas cuando vienen mis padres y mi familia por que me crerian que no soy de la familia me creerian rara Twilight:más? Pinkie:si mientras en la casa de Cheese... Rainbow:gracias por invitarme me estaba mojando allí afuera Cheese:para eso somos amigos y tus organizadores de fiestas Soarin:si somos amigos Rainbow:gracias Cheese:vuelvo en un momento aquí hay bocadillos iré a preparame para 12 fiestas que tengo seguidas Rainbow y Soarin:adiós Rainbow:ayyyyyy estoy aburrida odio cuando llueve no me deja entrenar pero hay algo bueno un buen momento para películas de terror Soarin:Cheese tiene demasiadas Rainbow:vamos a ver cuales tiene Soarin:a ver...tiene (son inventadas)"el lado oscuro de una muñeca" "mala Betty" o "¿quien se oculta en el armario?" Y etc Rainbow:espera la tercera sonó interesante y nunca la he visto Soarin:muy bien vamos a empezar a verla cuando se sento a lado de el estaba Cheese con unas palomitas Cheese:genial¿quieren? ya iban a mitad de la película y Rainbow sin sentir ni ver Soarin la abrazo un poco y Cheese le empezo a susurrar a Rainbow Cheese:(susurrando)Rainbow mira(le apunto al brazo que la rodeaba y le guiño un ojo y Rainbow sabia que significaba) Rainbow:te da miedo? Soarin:nnnnno Rainbow:estas temblando y me abrazas Soarin:lo si.... Rainbow:no! asi esta bien Cheese:debió ser romance Rainbow y Soarin:¡¡¡CHEESE!!! Cheese:ok no me meto mientras Fluttershy Fluttershy:oh debí venir mas temprano ¿?:¿que pasa? Fluttershy:perdón por molestar Big Mac es que empezó a llover y les prometí a mis animalitos que llevaría manzanas y estarán molestos Big Mac:te puedo llevar Fluttershy:no quiero causar molestias Big Mac:molestias?no causatias nada Fluttershy:ok esta bien Big Mac:déjame ayudarte puedes caerte ya iban saliendo pero los detuvieron Applejack:oigan a donde van Big Mac? Big Mac:voy ayudarle a Fluttershy Applejack:ok Cuídate no aceleres tanto por que el piso esta tan resbaladizo Big Mac:esta bien pero cuídala (dijo amenazante a Caramel)que este solo trago saliba Applejack:si estaremos bien cuídense los dos se fueron en el auto con cuidado como dijo Applejack y Caramel yApplejack Applejack:ya terminamos todo esta listo ahora a ordenar algunas manzanas tenemos que trabajar adentro ya que llueve Caramel:vamos a trabajar Applejack:vamos Sunset se encontraba en un centro comercial caminando sin hacer nada Sunset:ayyyyyy! Que hare? ¿?:uy debo tener mas cuidado Sunset:no es nada solo es un poco de agua ¿como te llamas? ¿?:mi nombre es Comet Tail y el tuyo? Sunset:Sunset Shimmer me pareces amigable Comet:gracias y tu nombre es muy hermoso Sunset:(sonrojada)gracias Comet:(sonrojado)quieres ir por un café? Sunset:por supuesto mientras con Rarity y Fancy... Rarity:esto es exquisito(no se como se escribe y lo escribi en forma rarity)sabe delicioso Fancy:si es que este restaurant es de mi padre y tiene otros y empresas y vengo aquí por que seria mala imagen in a un restaurante que no sea de tu padre alguien te podría ver Rarity:entonces tu padree es dueño de ese sofisticado restaurante Italiano Fancy:si ¿?hijo? Fancy:padre? Padre:¿que haces aquí? Fancy:la pregunta es para ti creí que estabas fuera de lavuidadd Padre:si,hubo en pequño incidente y decidi visitarlos Fancy:me alegra Padre:y tus modales no vinieron?no me has presentado a la jovencita Fancy:perdone señorita Rarity,padre ella es la señorita Rarity Belle y el es mi padre el señor Pants Rarity:es un honor conocerlo señor Pants Padr:solo llámeme señor señorita Rarity Belle Rarity:solo llámeme Rarity no tanta educacion aunque estamos enn un restaurant de 5 estrellas Padre:esta bien Rarity:adoro su restaurante Italiano Padre:siempre seran bienvenidos en mis restaurantes Fancy:no nos haria mal un poco de compañia Padre:ok se sento y comenzaron a charlar mientras en la casa de Cheese.. Cheese:la peli estuvo increíble Disculpen pero tengo que ir con Pinkie ahora vengo Rainbow:ja estuvo genial que tal te pareció? Soarin:ge genial Rainbow:tienes miedo? Soarin:nnno Rainbow:dime la verdad y yo te contare algo Soarin:ok...si tuve miedo Rainbow:............yo ...también...tuve miedo desde que era pequñaa la primera película de terror que vi me dio miedo y aprendí a reirme de el por ejemplo cuando a la chica le exploto sangre cuando abrió el armario casi saltaba hasta el techo y por eso me reí Soarin:si suena divertido yo iba a gritar mami los dos:jajajaja Rainbow:ves que es divertido Soarin:tienes razon Rainbow:estoy aburrida boy por un juego de mesa Rainbow se paro y gue por un juego que estaban en un cuarto Soarin:(susurrando)la amo mientras las dazzlings.... Aria:¡TONTA! Sonata:ey fue por una buena causa Adagio:solo dime que hizo Aria:señorita "Súper Torpe"gasto todo nuestro dinero Adagio:¡¿QUE!? Aria:lo gasto en cosas para mascotas y no siquiera tenemos Sonata:no me culpes yo pense que iban con las mascotas que las usaban Adagio:piensen tenemos que tener dinero todas pensaron por pocos segundos y Adagio:¡TENGO UNA IDEA! Sonata y Aria:¿Que? Adagio:Fluttershy nos puede ayudar ella tiene como algo así una veterinaria y necesita cosas las podemos llevar y trabajar ahí Arai:nada mal Sonata:si funcionaria Aria:entonces vamos Adagio:pero esta lloviendo¿cómo iremos? Aria:patas para que las quiero voy caminando Adagio:yo igual Sonata:no hay de otra Aria:pero hay que llevar las cosas que torpe compro Sonata:ey!abajo con los insultos Adagio:si ya me hartaron Aria:creo que ya se como llevarlas Aria se metió a un cuarto y salió con un carrito rojo Sonata:oye ese es mi carrito de playa Aria:si pero quien compro las cosas Adagio:bueno ya vámonos antes de que bebe1 se le eche encima a bebe2 Aria:y creo que bebe3 va a caer Adagio:ya no importa solo vamonos si? las tres se salieron de su casa con el carro de sonata y fueron a la casa de Fluttershy mientras con ellos dos... Fluttershy:casi llegamos Big Mac:ellas no son las dazzlings? Fluttershy:alto si Fluttershy:chicas Sonata:miren es Fluttershy Fluttershy:a donde van? Adagio:a tu casa Fluttershy:las podemos llevar sin molestias verdad Big Mac? Categoría:Equestria Girls Big Mac:sip Fluttershy: excelente entonces suban las dazzlings subieron en la camioneta y en todo el recorrido estuvieron hablando hasta que llegaron ala casa de Fluttershy Fluttershy: bueno y que las traen por aquí sonata: para ver si nos das trabajo Fluttershy si me encantaría que trabajaran aqui y para que traguieron todas esa cosas Adagio: para tus animales Fluttershy: gracias se los agradesco Aria: y gracias por el trabajo y por recibir estas cosas no se que ariamos con todo esto y por culpa de la tarada nos quedamos sin dinero sonata:oye no soy tarada gruñona Aria:si lo eres y no soy gruñona sonata:si lo eres Aria:que no sonata:que si Aria:que no sonata:que si Aria:que no sonata:que si Adagio:¡¡¡YA CALLENCE LAS DOS!!! Aria y sonata :si adagio Fluttershy : ok ....... y cuando quieren empezar Aria: puede ser ahora si no es mucha molestia Fluttershy: claro bueno les asignare sus trabajos sonata tu ve a alimentar a los gansters aria tu ve a alimentar adagio tu ve a alimentar a los perros y a los gatos bueno como ya saven donde queda cada lugar ya se pueden ir las Dazzlings: ok *justo cuando ellas se iban flutter las detuvo* Fluttershy : esperen antes de que se vallan cada una tendra una compañero para que las ayuden si tienen dificultades las dazzlings asintieron con la cabeza y se fueron dejando solos a big y a flutter Fluttershy: bueno sera mejor que lleve estas mazanas por aya y segir con el orden del dia Big: fluttershy antes de irme te quiero decir algo Fluttershy:si que es *decia con un brillo en los ojos * big: bueno es que yo........ Fluttershy: si si big : siempre estuve ena....enamo....rado enamorado de ti *lo digo mientras se sonrrojaba cada vez mas asta parecer tomate *y quisiera que fueras miii no...vi....aaaa? Fluttershy:yo ¡¡SI QUIERO SER TU NOVIA !!*gritando muy duro y setiro ensima de el y lo beso apasionadamente* Big: gracias mientra ellos se besaban las dazzlings estaban lleagando a dande eran sus trabajos *con aria* Aria: no puedo creer que tenga que alimentar a esas fastidiosas aves Aria entra a la habitación y ve que hay un chico hay Y se dirige a el Aria: a hola Fluttershy me pidió que te ayudara a alimentar a las aves ¿?: Así que tú eres la chica que me ayudara con las aves y mi nueva compañera de trabajo soy spring breeze Aria: soy aria y como supiste que soy tu nueva compañera de trabajo spring breeze Spring: Fluttershy me envió un mensaje diciendo que serias mi nueva compañera y por favor solo dime spring Aria :esta bien comencemos de una vez Spring: ok *esa chica me cae bien igual que su actitud *pensó mientras se acercaba a ella para ayudarla a levantar la comida de las aves Spring :déjame ayudarte aria Aria:gracias *decía mientras se sonrojaba porque se estaban tocan do las manos y se miraban a los ojos pero aria volteo hacia otro lado y le daba de comer a las aves* *con adagio* Adagio:por lo menos toco los perros y los gatos y no los gánster y las aves. Mientras caminaba despreocupada y no se figaba por donde iba choco con alguien Adagio: lo siento no era mi intención es que desconcentrada y…. ¿?:no descuida no pasa nada todo bien me llamo Bright sun Adagio:hola un gusto Bright sun me llamo adagio dazzie Bright: oye acaso tu eres la que Fluttershy me dijo que sería mi compañera de trabajo Adagio: así es entonces porque no mejor vamos a dales de comer a esos animales Bright:ok ven por aquí Adagio solo asiente con la cabeza y fue con Bright, cuando llegaron les dieron de comer a los perros y gatos. Bright:oye como ya terminamos de dar les de comer a los perros y a los gatos quieres ir a tomar algo Adagio:claro porque no Y se fueron a sugarcube corner a tomar unas malteadas *con sonata* Sonata: al fin llegue pensé que no lo encontraría Sonata entra al cuarto y se encuentra con un chico Sonata:hola sonata y Fluttershy me dijo que te ayudar a y que sería tu compañera de trabajo ¿?:hola sonata entonces tu eres mi nueva compañera de trabajo y además no me esperaba una chica tan bonita como tu Sonata:gracias *decía mientras se sonrojaba como tomate ¿?:bueno entonces comencemos nuestro trabajo Sonata:ok ….pero espera un momento no me has dicho tu nombre *mientras lo seguía* ¿?:asi donde están mis modales soy mar sweet Sonata:un gusto mar sweet bueno como ahora se cual es tu nombre comencemos Mar: ( esa chica es perfecta para mi ) *pensó mientras la ayudaba* *con aria * Spring:bueno terminamos Aria: si no fue tan malo como la ultima vez que ayudamos a flutter Spring:como que ayudamos? Aria:flutter se había enfermado y nos pidió a mí y a mis amigas que la ayudáramos con los animales Spring:aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh ya entendí Aria:bueno ahora quiero descansar Spring:quetal si vamos a sugarcube corner Aria:Me encantaría Mientras ellos se iban a sugarcube corner sonata y mar ya habían terminado el trabajo y también fueron haya *en sugarcube corner * Todos los 6 se habían encontrado y estaban hablando hasta que sonata se acordó de algo Sonata:chicas me acabo de acordar de algo Aria:que tarada Sonata:2 cosas 1 no soy tarada y 2 me acorde de la fiesta de san Valentín Pinkie Adagio:es cierto y todavía no tenemos parejas Mar:pues pueden ir con nosotros,pinkie nos invitó también Sonata:exelente ya tenemos parejas *en la fiesta * Pinkie:no puedo creer que todas tengamos pareja para el baile asi que ¡A FESTEJARRR! Todos:¡SIIIIIIIIIIIII! Mar:siempre es asi de loca Todos:siiiipppp Todos bailaban y festejaban Twi y flash salieron de la fiesta para pasar un rato asolas Y el resto se quedaron adentro bailando hasta el amanecer y todos la pasaron de maravillaCategoría:En Construcción Categoría:Comunidad Equestria Academy